${6} \div {3} = {?}$
If we split ${6}$ circles into $3$ equal rows, how many circles are in each row? ${3}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{1}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{2}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{3}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{4}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{5}}$ ${\color{#29ABCA}{6}}$ ${6} \div {3} = {2}$